Imperfect Affection
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: For Crystalinn. After the loss of one most dear, the German becomes obsessed, and it takes another stuck-up German to help heal the brother heart. No own Hetalia


Austria looked at the OCD German man as he continued this cleaning spree--he'd been over here at least twice a week for years now. While, he was rather happy to have free help to clean up, it was irritating that Germany was only doing it to shove back the pain and loss of losing someone very dear. Unlike normal people that would cry and become a vegetable for a time, the fellow Germanic nation cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned. More than once had the elder brother, Prussia, called and complained about his brother's behaviors. Yet, no matter what the albino did, it didn't help.

Germany had become too broken for anyone, at least, that was the opinion of the Austrian. So, now he watched, and sipped his tea.

Unfortunately, today was different. He had promised Elizaveta, or rather, his ex-wife Hungary, to at least attempt to reach out to the German. He had read at least twenty books so far on the guidelines to comforting someone, at least, a man. When it had been Elizaveta who was in such a state, he'd get her chocolate, play the piano for her, and even sometimes just let her cry in his arms. He assumed none of the above options would help him, a pity.

A soft huff of air was given. "...Germany."

No answer.

"Germany!" His voice had gotten louder, more demanding.

No answer.

"LUDWIG!" Austria shouted, completely ruffled from his unhappiness at having to... call out for him.

Finally, the blonde male turned his head towards his caller, rather annoyed with the disturbance to his almost ritualistic cleaning. "What is it?"

A frown was on the Austrian's lips. "...Germany... we need to talk."

There was a perk in a blond brow at this. What would Austria want to talk to him about?

"...About Italy." Germany literally recoiled with that. Italy was a taboo word to him now, especially...

"He's dead. He's been dead for awhile, Germany... this way of grieving, bottling it up... it's not healthy of you. He woul--"

"What would you know?!" The emotion in Ludwig's voice startled Roderich for a moment, surprised at the sudden outburst from the younger nation. "How...how would you know? He's gone, Austria! G-gone..."

Pity pinged within his heart, yes, Germany had truly loved the goofy Italian...

The Austrian stood up, going to the upset, distraught male and holding him gently in his arms, a frown to his features as he saw how broken he truly was, losing the other like that. True, the two of them were of opposite sides of the spectrum, but obviously... the two of them had something back then, something unforgettable.

An awkward embrace, indeed. "...He loved you..."

"I know."

* * *

And that was five years ago, five long years since he had gotten the German to greive, and move on. Still, the Austrian realized that his love would never forget the little Italian, as he would never forget his marriage and love for Hungary. Yet, as second loves, they still truly cared.

After all, if they had not loved them first, they could not love one another now.

Their love was different, it wasn't based off of affection, it was understanding, care, tenderness... Neither of them were affectionate, or even expressive people; they found their own way. A simple tune, a brush of lips once in awhile, even a gaze only for one another. That was how they worked, no other way could suit the two better.

Of course, both creatures of odd natures were best expressed through more... physical means than with other thing, yet that's more of a private matter, isn't it?

They were special, two broken by fate, and repaired by each other.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: I apologize the lateness of this one shot to whom it was written for, I've had AP exams, a Choir Concert, and general school issues that has delayed the updating and making process. I've never done Germany x Austria, but this is my best attempt at fluff. And plus... I wanted to cry a little.


End file.
